


bubble wrap { all i want is for you to be safe. }

by SHINeeNAilee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Japanese names, M/M, could be gen but wrote it for the slash, just for any confusion, which means that Fire is Moltres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINeeNAilee/pseuds/SHINeeNAilee
Summary: Citron's reaction to Satoshi jumping into a volcano. Spoilers for the Fire episode.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: imagine your OTP dressed only in bubble wrap.

Satoshi sat, rather bemused, as Citron systematically taped the bubble wrap around his arm. He felt somewhat like an invention of Citron’s, with how his glasses were glinting and his mouth was turned down into his usual concentrated frown, and he definitely hoped that he wasn’t about to explode. That would be a rather bad end to an otherwise exciting day.

“ _Aa_ , Citron?” he started cautiously as Citron started to wrap his other arm after finishing with his left one. “What’s this for?” 

Citron paused and looked up from Satoshi’s arm, giving the older boy a sharp glare, to which Satoshi chuckled nervously and abashedly stated, “Never mind.”

He sat quietly as Citron continued, his whole body twitching in suppressed motion ( it’s not like him to stay still for so long ), but every time he even _tried_  to move, Citron forced him to stay still again.

It wasn't uncomfortable, being wrapped inside of the bubble wrap, but he couldn't help but wonder why. He couldn't think of anything that may have brought this on, _whatever_ this was. Did Citron just want to pop bubble wrap bubbles with him? But then why would Citron wrap it onto him?

He suddenly yet vaguely remembered Iris bandaging one of his wounds and stating, “We oughtta wrap you in bubble wrap for the amount of trouble you get into,” and remembered how scared Citron had looked when Fire attacked, how even behind the relief of Satoshi being fine after jumping into the volcano, his hands were still shaking.

Amused yet touched, Satoshi gives Citron a small grin, even if Citron can’t see it, preoccupied with wrapping Satoshi’s left ankle.

“I’m fine, Citron, no injures or anything,” he stated with his usual amount of enthusiasm, and Citron signed before glancing up at Satoshi. 

“You may be fine now, but you’re always getting into reckless situations,” Citron reminded Satoshi sharply before looking down and mumbling, “I just don’t want to see you getting hurt.” 

Moving to wrap Citron in a hug, the bubble wrap rubbing against itself to create the screech plastic makes when it gets moved, he grinned past Citron’s shoulder before moving back and placing his forehead against Citron’s own.

“I wouldn’t be me if I wasn’t reckless,” he stated before tilting his head slightly, his forehead still pressing against Citron’s. “And neither would  ** _you_** , actually **–** remember Rentorar being mind-controlled as a Luxio? There’s always a risk in travelling, but, you know, you’re going to make sure I stay safe, and I’m going to make sure you stay safe. We’re partners, Citron; remember? You’re the calm thinker I need as the rash fighter I am.”

Citron sighed again, shoulders dropping down as if there was a heavy weight on them, before he smiled at Satoshi just as brightly, his shoulders straightening. “You’re right, Satoshi.”

“And if I’m right, can we take off the bubble wrap now?” Satoshi asked Citron with a sheepish grin. 

“Only if we can pop it together afterward!”


End file.
